


Topaz love 22

by Soybeanmilk295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soybeanmilk295/pseuds/Soybeanmilk295
Summary: 结尾完整请移步LOFTER一杯豆浆请您品尝啥都没有还屏蔽我，心情复杂不想说话





	Topaz love 22

22.Purple 

15+ KT 

社会人士（真的很社会）x学生 年龄差预警

\----------------------------------------------------------------

堂本光一觉得自己在做一个长长的梦。

先是仿佛回到了少年时代，他侥幸胜利数场后，被近藤接到了纯的家里，那里的人都已经经过了专业训练，年龄比他大，体格也比他强壮，在新一批人来之前，他是所有人里面身量最小的一个。每次常规对打他总是输给别人，他的性格又好强，到最后饭都不好意思吃，跑到后院的樱树下，盯着自己苍白细弱的腕子，不甘心，后悔，觉得自己无能为力，忍不住一拳打在树干上。树上的樱花纷纷扬扬，手登时就出了血，听到动静的纯跑出来，用雪白的帕子给他一点一点包好，他盯着纯乌黑的发顶，有些慌张地发现自己想不起一丝纯的音容笑貌，然后面前的一切渐渐和樱花一起被席卷而去，变成一堆飞灰消散。

接下来是深夜的东京街头，他记得好像是组里进了一批新型的塑胶炸弹，在安置实验的时候有兄弟操作不当，反而丢了一条小命。他举着骨灰坛去通知那个年轻人的家属，被他年迈的双亲打出来，眼里的恨意像是要把他生吞活剥。正好那天在下雨，他专人打理的发型被打湿，一缕一缕粘在额头上，笔挺的西装也皱巴巴的，他站在那户人家对面的街角，手挡着雨点了支烟，toma从他身后靠上来，为他打了柄伞。他们无言地注视着街对面亮着的窗户，冷雨簌簌落下，只觉得心像是破了个口子，风乎乎地贯穿，像是什么火都不能将它暖热。 

然后是长久的寂静和黑暗，意识到时，发现自己趴在杂货店的柜台上睡着了，店里柔和的间接照明扫在自己指尖，商店街的喧闹就在不远处，他揉揉眼睛直起身，发现刚在他背后踮着脚贴海报，粘好了，又一次次跳起来把它铺平压实，蹦蹦跳跳的，看起来可爱极了，他笑着，无奈地站起身，想过去帮忙，却发现自己的手穿过了堂本刚的身体，他喊着刚的名字，刚却像是什么都听不见，他围着刚，去触碰他，去抚摸他，甚至去亲吻他，却得不到一点点温柔的回应。

他慌了，然后他发现，他也无法离开杂货店，他像是寄生于杂货店的幽灵，只能一直待在杂货店里，尽管没有人能看到他。时光流逝，他渐渐明白，在这个时空或者说梦境或者就是现实里，他已经死去了，死在本不该在那个时间那个地点出现的锤子下。而刚不愿意接受这个事实，接手了杂货店，像一切都没有改变一般继续经营着。他看着刚像往常一样按时开门，收拾货架，为源源不断的顾客推销商品，仿佛什么都没有发生。

日子一天天过去，他看到了很多自己熟悉的面孔，苍老的父母，没见过几次面的姐夫，被姐姐领着的扎双马尾的小侄女，长濑，Toma，姓樱井的警官，他的男友松本，大野医生和二宫家的二宫和也，他们来了又离开，只有堂本刚一直留在这里，每天准点开门定时关门，像是要永远这么下去。 

春去秋来，杂货店外的树叶子绿了又黄，落了满地，后来枝头又积了雪，接着冒出嫩黄的芽。他看着刚脱掉了制服，看到刚蓄起了胡须，看着刚留了很长的头发，看着刚拒绝了女高中生的表白，看着刚猛吃一阵发胖，又骤然地瘦下去，看着刚开始玩乐队，关门后还和乐队的伙伴排练到很晚，他就在角落随着节奏拍手，一场酣畅淋漓几乎是在鞭笞灵魂的即兴solo后，他看着刚握着吉他的手颤抖着，转过身去擦眼角的泪水。他看着刚那双比星星都漂亮的眼睛里的光芒一点点死掉，看着刚从带着希望静静一天天等待，再到一点点陷入深深的绝望。他百爪挠心一般地旁观，直到他又看到，那双眼睛里的光慢慢重新亮起。

然后看到刚在杂货店门口贴上了转让的标签。

他走出来了，光一想着，他可以去爱别人了，他重新有勇气了。

真好，光一觉得自己心口沉甸甸的一块好像终于落下去了，可随之而来的却是剜心一样的疼。

不行啊，你怎么能忘了我呢，你不能忘了我，你要一辈子记得我，你不能爱上别人，你只能爱我啊。

可你怎么哭了啊？

你去面对你的新生活，你去爱上新的人，你能忘了我，不好吗。

他伸出去触碰刚，刚正抬着头，注视着杂货店正在被工人们卸下的招牌，一言不发地静静流泪，他颤抖着伸出手，试着将那滴泪吮在嘴里。

还是什么都碰不到。

可为什么会这么苦，这么苦呢。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
今年的夏天有点太长了。

窗外的绿植生机勃勃，即使关着窗也能听到声声蝉鸣，堂本刚手里的杂志读到了一半，觉得嗓子有些干，把杂志反着摊开，站起身去给自己倒了杯水。

时间接近中午，阳光越发刺眼，他把一层纱帘拉上，房间显得柔和暗淡了不少，他一口气灌了一杯的水，重新坐下，继续去读那本介绍法拉利的杂志。

“LaFerrari Aperta沿用了LaFerrari车型的混合动力总成，使用一台输出功率为800马力、6262CC的V12发动机……” 

读了两句，门响了，希子提着便当盒走了进来，看到他，露出一个无奈的笑容。

“你又在读这些了，”希子放下手里的饭盒，抬头看了看吊瓶里营养液的流速，“这么无聊的东西，读着多没意思。他又听不见。”

“姐姐，”刚笑着叫了一声，“这么无聊的东西，也就只有他才会喜欢。我闲着也是闲着嘛。”

希子无奈，转过身去打开便当袋，准备拿去加热。

“长濑前几天打电话来，”希子轻声说，“事情的后续都已经处理好了。那个巴颂……血液里验出了兴奋剂，但他说不是他自己注射的，锤子也是有人塞在他手里的。他自己很坚持，但他的话没有证据支撑，被警方认定是他用来自我开脱的辩解。可是具体怎么判定他的行为，还要和大使馆进行商议……日本的法律对他的约束力并不强，很有可能会被移交给泰国政府……” 

刚沉默地听着，不自觉揪紧了手下的被子。

“还有近藤。近藤…被保释了。但他的活动范围受到了限制，现在一举一动都在警方眼皮子底下。不会再掀起什么风浪的。” 

“所以，其实他们都没有怎么样？”刚突然说。

“什么？”希子扭过头。

“没什么，”刚重新低下头，轻轻按摩着那只被输液输到发青的带着薄茧的手，“您继续说。”

“……也就没什么了。”希子叹口气，欲言又止。

“是吗？”刚脸上没什么波动，“那就好。”

希子看着他静谧的脸庞，只觉得心中酸楚。

“刚，”她琢磨着言语，“你……其实你不用这样的。”

“嗯？”刚扬起头。

“他……他现在这个样子，”希子踌躇着，小心地观察着那张看不出波动的面容，“你没必要一直在这里守着他……你休学已经有两三个月了，明年就要毕业，再这么下去，会耽误你的学业的。”

刚像是没听到，专心地揉着那只没什么反应的手，那只手是暖和的，但也仅仅如此，除了还有体温和呼吸，却再也没有动过一下，说过一句话。

“姐姐知道的吧，他这个人。虽然总是爱逞英雄，可是其实是很怕寂寞的人。”刚慢慢说，“他讨厌生病，讨厌打针吃药，讨厌来医院。现在待在他不喜欢的医院里，如果只有他自己，他一定会觉得非常寂寞。我不想让他寂寞，尽管我还没有原谅他，但我不想让他就这么一个人。姐你不知道，他明明是个大叔，却意外地非常黏人呢，”刚露出一个淡淡的笑容，像是幸福极了，“不和他视频都会生气，一点都不考虑我这边的情况，我明明和同学在一个房间里，怎么和他视频啊。现在我可不会让他再抓住我的把柄再和我发脾气了，我就在这守着他，看他有什么话好说。”

“刚，”希子慢慢走到他身边，手放在他肩膀上，“你别这样。”

“我没关系的，”刚抬起头冲她笑，“我真的没关系。他都没说辛苦，我怎么能说辛苦呢。我有很多话想和他说，我要一点一点说给他听……而且杂志才读到五月份的……”

“刚！”希子终于不忍心听下去，使劲晃了晃那个瘦出骨头的肩膀，“你知道的不是吗？”

“他醒不过来了，刚！”

刚怔住了。

“医生说了，三个月，如果他三个月还醒不过来，那醒过来的希望就非常渺茫了。现在已经三个月了刚，今早的常规检查，不还是没有任何变化吗？你去摸他的肌肉，你摸，”希子满脸的泪，抓着刚的手贴到那条库管里瘦弱的腿，“他的肌肉在萎缩，他的大脑也会慢慢的，慢慢的，时间越久他只会……你要面对现实，你不能在这……”

“姐，你别说了。”刚猛的甩开那只手，垂着头，看不清面容，“你别说了。”

希子愣了愣。

“姐，我饿了，”刚抬起头，脸上又是温和的笑容，“你不是来给我送饭的吗？”

希子在原地站了许久，沉默地去热饭了。

病房的门被合上，堂本刚停下了手上的动作，良久，他将脸埋在那干净的被褥上。

“求求你了，”他声音闷闷的，“我快坚持不住了。求求你了。”

没有人回应他，病房里一如既往的安静，好久，他抬起头，面容平静地，继续朗读那本在外行人眼中格外晦涩的杂志。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
堂本光一没来过这里。

肯定是在日本没错，但给人的感觉却和东京的不同，人们的打扮似乎要比东京的人多一分朴意，建筑的风格也很有历史感，他游荡在街头，发现有许多与佛像有关的店铺，有售卖小小的佛头的纪念品店，也有印有佛像的明信片。

大佛……奈良？

现实很快就印证了他的猜测，从远处的的坡上，慢慢走过来一个穿着制服的男孩，手抓着书包的带子，头低垂着。夕阳在他背后坠落，他整个人被笼上了一圈金边，尽管发型和制服的式样不同，但堂本光一还是立刻分辨出，那是堂本刚。

他直直杵在原地，看着堂本刚径直向他走来，然后穿过了他。

贯穿的那一瞬间，他看到了堂本刚脸上的眼泪。

怎么又哭了，他想，怎么一直在哭，我不在你身边，你到底过着什么样的生活啊。

他毫无障碍地跟踪着。

前面的人一步一步走着，路过繁茂的商业街，穿过行人稀少的河堤，走过一片低矮的平房，最后又绕回了大佛附近。

不回家吗？天都黑了。

“喜欢一个人，是错吗？”他听到堂本刚轻声说。

他怔了怔，叹了口气。

“不是。”他认真回答。

可堂本刚听不见。渐渐明亮的月色下，他的眼泪像是断了线。

“我喜欢他，有错吗？”

“是喜欢这件事错了，还是喜欢的人错了？”

“是喜欢的人错了。”堂本光一轻声应答，伸出手去顺那个哭得不停起伏的脊背，“他不值得。”

“还是，我错了呢？”

“你怎么会有错呢。你永远都是对的。”堂本光一宠溺地笑着，伸手去摸那个发顶。

“被人讨厌了，可能就是简单的，不值得被喜欢吧。”

堂本光一看着月光下颤抖着缩成一团的身影，只觉得把心掏出来都不够。

家都不回，是不是证明这个世界上，已经没有任何一个地方能容纳他的悲伤了呢。

我要是早点遇到你多好，他忍不住想。

但没有，他什么都不能改变，他无能为力地看着刚被同学排挤，看到刚慢慢经过时窃窃私语的人们，看着刚渐渐被流言蜚语掏空，看着刚从哭个不停到一滴泪都流不出来。

直到看着刚提着行李，拒绝了亲人送行，一个人上京。

在车站等车时，有个小女孩在检票口摔倒了，刚顾不上管自己被带倒的行李，弯下身搀扶她，温柔地安慰她，还给她买了热饮，蹲下身递给她。

可那个女孩的妈妈慌慌张张地找来时，却黑着脸拉着自己的女儿就走，像是刚是什么怪物。

“不是和你说了吗，不要随便和陌生人说话！刚才那个人可是同……”

刚单膝跪在原地，不知所措地看着远去的母女。

列车开走了，车站里的人突然就少了很多，错过了这趟，还要再等近一个小时。刚慢吞吞地站起来，揉了揉膝盖，一言不发地重新去买票。

堂本光一觉得自己心疼得麻木了。

后来刚在车上靠着护栏睡着了，梦里都不快活，眉头紧紧蹙着，睫毛挂着泪。

光一坐到他身边，轻轻揽住他的肩。

然后他跟着刚去了东京，走进那个现在已经很熟悉的公寓，看着刚的生活，一天又一天。

有一天刚回家时是带着笑的，因为太久违了，堂本光一看的有点愣神。

“今天啊，我遇到了一个人……”堂本刚伸手把鱼食撒在角落的鱼缸里，睫毛轻轻颤动着，“明明人长的很帅，可是一点都不擅长面对女高中生，你不知道，他还冲那群女孩子大吼，说很过分的话！把我给吓了一跳！”

鱼缸里的古代鱼快速游动着抢食，氧气管噗得冒出一串小泡。

“可是呢，我觉得他不是坏人，”堂本刚把手里最后一点鱼食拍进鱼缸，笑着把脸贴上去，“相反啊，是个非常非常温柔的人。”

堂本光一站在原地，看着那个笑脸，眼前骤然大雾弥漫。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
“我想和你一起生活，在某个小镇，共享无尽的黄昏和绵绵不绝的钟声。在这个小镇的旅店里——古老时钟敲出的微弱响声，像时间轻轻滴落。有时候，在黄昏，自顶楼某个房间传来笛声，吹笛者倚著窗牖，而窗口大朵郁金香。此刻你若不爱我，我也不会在意。”

他轻柔地念完这一页，慢慢把书放下，窗外的叶子已经变成了金黄色，暧昧的秋色近乎要递进采光良好的病房，他望着窗外停在枝头的一只鸟，活动了一下僵硬的脖子。

自那次失败的告白后，他有好久都没有再读书，堂本光一昏迷的时间太久，空余时间里就算是拼命去练吉他，去画画，还是填不满那股空虚，一旦闲下来就会疯掉，于是他又开始看书，范围却不再局限于英国文学。这首诗是一本俄罗斯诗选中里的，他会把自己喜欢的拿到病房读给堂本光一听，据说堂本光一很烦躁读书，他幻想着堂本光一听烦了，一脸不开心地爬起来拍他的头，他就可以指责他怎么这么没有文化。

“这是俄罗斯诗人茨维塔耶娃的《想和您一起生活》，是不是一首非常美的诗？”

床上的人没有理他，眼睛仍旧禁闭着，睫毛安静地垂着，看上去很乖。

堂本刚叹口气，伸手去扯了扯那张一动不动的面皮。

“我告诉你哦，我非常擅长嫉妒，”他轻声说，“诗里说，此刻你若不爱我，我也不会在意，我可没有这么大度。你如果不爱我，我会非常非常难过，难过到想要把你杀掉的程度。”

那张英俊的脸还是一成不变，几个月来一直如此。

“所以呢？”他托着腮帮，隔着被子去戳那人的肚皮，“你爱我吗？”

“现在可是个表忠心的好机会哦，”他轻快地说，“赶紧说啊，说你爱我。你都没有直接和我说过吧？长濑和姐姐都说你和他们说你爱我，但你还没有亲自和我说过吧？”

“没有亲耳听到，我可是不会相信的！毕竟你这个人，最擅长撒谎了吧！”

“所以你快说啊。”他的声音带了一点鼻音，“你快说给我听啊，你现在说我就答应你我不计较你自己偷偷跑走逞英雄的事。”

“快啊，”他有些急了，手里的书不小心折了角他都没管，“你现在说还来得及。”

“说你爱我，我就原谅你。”

“你说啊，你倒是说啊。”

“我原谅你了，我不生你气了，你理我一下好不好。”

还是没有人理他。

他终于趴在被子上，大声哭了出来。

这是他几个月来第一次哭。这几个月他没有流一滴眼泪，连一贯冷静自持的樱井警官来探望时都不忍地湿了眼眶，他却平静坚强到身边的人都有些怕。但他怎么可能没有泪要流。所以他哭的格外大声，格外绝望，像是要把几个月里积攒的眼泪全部流完，哭声回荡在空荡荡的病房里，大到几乎要把床上的那个人吵醒的程度。

他哭了很久，一直到哭到嘴巴都有些干了，他抬起头，一抽一抽的看着粘在被子上的鼻涕和眼泪，只觉得自己狼狈极了。

赶紧换新的比较好，他慌乱地抹脸，眼泪却止不住。

这时，头顶突然被什么东西压住了。

带着温度的手，一下一下摸着他的头，从他的发顶，到他带着一点卷曲的发梢，动作越来越顺畅流利，轻柔极了，像在抚摸世界上最最珍贵的宝物。

“怎么哭了？”他听到一个熟悉的声音，嗓子沙哑而干涩，却带着浓烈的仅仅听着就要落泪的温柔，像是飘忽的风，绕过雪原和草地，翻过山川和大河，千里迢迢，不停奔袭，终于递到了他的耳边，“不要哭啊。”

他猛地扑上去抱住那个温暖的身体，再无什么顾忌，用力哭起来。

从此，终于有一个怀抱，承接他全部的悲伤和喜乐。

那是他的去处。

end


End file.
